


Chocolate

by flesruoyesoohc



Category: Mamamoo, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flesruoyesoohc/pseuds/flesruoyesoohc
Summary: 'Chocolate will always make things better'A Moonrene AU One-Shot
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Chocolate

Walking down the concrete pavement with a plastic bag full of snacks in hand, Byul was bouncing in giddiness as she enjoyed the radiating heat from the sun shining down her face. As she was walking past an empty playground she noticed a small girl, that looked to be the same age as her, alone and crying underneath a large oak tree. She debated on whether or not to approach the young girl and after a few seconds, she didn’t even notice how her feet were already walking towards the direction where the girl was. As she was getting closer, she looked at her bag of snacks and drinks then took out one of the chocolate milk drinks and a packet of chocopie that she had bought. _Chocolate will always make things better_ she smiled as she remembered what her mother always told her when she’s feeling down. 

Byul carefully approached the girl who was crouched down with her head hung low. 

“Hello,” she said softly, trying not to scare the girl away. She noticed as the small girl slowly lifted her tear-stained face to look at her. Her eyes were full of sadness, hurt, misery. Byul couldn’t help but feel her heart break at the sight of the young girl. 

She waited for a response but nothing. The girl just looked at her doe-eyed, eyebrows slightly furrowed. So Byul without saying a word presented the chocopie and chocolate milk to her with a wide grin plastered on her face. The girl in front of her raised an eyebrow as if silently asking her ‘What are you doing?’ or ‘Why are you giving me that?’ 

“My mother always told me that _Chocolate will always make things better_ whenever i’m sad,” Byul said as she sat cross-legged in front of the girl “This is my go-to choice! Chocopie and Chocolate milk” she added as she smiled, placing the items in between them. 

A soft-whispered ‘ _thank you’_ came out of the other girl as she first hesitated to take Byul’s offering but as she looked and studied Byul’s innocent face she realised that the girl was being genuine so she took the chocopie and opened it. As she took her first bite, Byul smiled at the sight of the other girl slightly smiling as the satisfaction of eating the sweet treat hits her tastebuds. 

“It’s good, right?!” Byul chuckled as she watched how the other girl nodded as she ate silently.

“My name is Byul by the way, Moon Byulyi! What’s yours?” Byul asked, eyes focused on the girl who timidly ate her snack. There was a moment of silence between the two girls, Byul didn’t want to force the girl in front of her. Her gut-feeling told her not to leave so instead she waited patiently. 

Byul looked around and admired the beautiful surrounding. She watched how strangers smiled and laughed in the distance, how the clear blue sky complemented the colours of the nature surrounding them. Everything about the scenery screamed joy and happiness yet she smiled sadly as she thought of how this girl in front of her could be feeling such gloomy emotions when everything around her was the complete opposite. 

After a while, as Byul was mindlessly picking on the strands of grass beneath her fingertips she heard a faint whisper come out of the girl. 

“Sorry I didn’t get that” Byul said addressing the girl

“Irene, that’s my name” Irene responded shyly

“Oh! Nice to meet you, Irene! How old are you?” 

“I’m 12 years old,” Irene said as she neatly folded the empty wrapper then grabbed the chocolate milk that was placed in between them.

“What?? I’m 11 years old. I thought you were younger ‘cus you looked so small!” Byul teased Irene. It was true from looking at Irene, she was definitely shorter than Byul.

Byul stayed and kept Irene company. They may have not talked a lot but when they did, it was about each other. Their likes and dislikes, fears and goals, their favourite cartoon to watch, all that basic stuff. 

Irene found it fascinating that she could connect with someone like Byul. Maybe it was because of the way Byul, despite being only 11, was very articulate and passionate even if their topics were something as mundane as “ _What’s your favourite ice cream flavour?_ ”. She couldn’t help but laugh as she watched Byul animatedly express her hatred for the ice cream flavour mint chocolate. It was refreshing for her because at a young age she has already experienced what a heartbreak felt like. She has gotten used to the fact that other kids don’t want to approach her because knowing her situation, most kids were afraid to talk to her. Afraid to say the wrong thing. Perhaps even afraid of her. 

Byul didn’t push Irene to tell her the reason on why she was crying and Irene was appreciative of that because as someone who grew up mostly alone she was not the type to easily shared her feelings with other people, especially strangers. However, she felt at ease when Byul approached her and as they talked she felt more and more comfortable. 

After this encounter, Byul and Irene became inseparable. It was a few weeks into their friendship when Byul found out that the reason why she found Irene in the state that she was in at the park was that her mother has left them and went off with another guy. Irene shared that this has not only broke her but also her father. Soon after this, rumours started going around. Speculations of _why’s and how’s._

At first, Irene thought she wouldn’t survive this. Her dark thoughts were starting to cloud her judgement and she was losing faith. Her father wasn’t the same, happy-go-lucky spirit she grew up knowing. They barely spoke and if they did, it was only when her dad would ask her what or where she wants to eat for their meals. What kept her from losing it all was the whispers of _‘i love you_ ’ her father had come to a habit of saying every night when he would come into her room and tuck her into bed.

Everything changed so fast and she had no one to turn to, not until she met Byul. 

Their high-school days went by in a breeze. Irene became more open and confident. She started making more friends and started doing better academically. All thanks to the support of Byul. 

And as expected by Irene, Byul became one of the tops in their class. Every academic competition that Byul joined, Irene was there every time to support her.

They were inseparable to the point where rumours were flying around about the two of them dating secretly. Which they paid no attention to. They also made no effort to confirm nor deny the rumours. Maybe it’s because subconsciously, both of them secretly hoped it was true but either of them was ready to confront that matter just yet. 

When College finally rolled around, both of them finally started to fully acknowledge and realise that their relationship was teetering between being platonic or were they starting to fall for each other. At first, both of them were scared. Scared that if they act upon their unspoken feelings it’ll ruin their decade long friendship. Irene was even more petrified because she can’t afford to lose someone that has remained constant in her life. She can’t bare another heartache the way she experienced when her mother left her a decade ago. She doesn’t know if she’ll survive if she ever lost Byul.

~

It wasn’t until one evening, the two girls were casually hanging out in Byul’s dorm room watching a movie. Both were comfortably perched on the bed with their backs leaning against the headboard. In the midst of the film, Byul decided to gather up the courage and act upon the feelings that has been eating her alive for almost a year now. 

She took a deep breath and faced her best friend next to her

“Rene, I think I’m falling for you” Byul blurted out 

Irene’s turned her head so fast you’d think she would’ve gotten a whiplash. She stared at Byul with a shocked expression and was almost waiting for her to say she’s joking or that she was just messing with her. But nothing, Byul just stared back her with her lips tucked under her teeth. A visible sign that Byul was nervous. 

After a while, Irene still hasn’t answered and the atmosphere between them was getting heavier by the second, at least to Byul it was. She’s starting to regret that she even said a word and thoughts of how she ruined their friendship started to fill her mind. 

When without a word, Irene’s first instinct was to lean in towards Byul. She looked at Byul’s sudden wide-eyed expression and smiled as she placed a hand on the other girl’s cheeks

“I’ve already fallen for you, Byul” and before Byul could even answer, Irene leaned in and kissed Byul on the lips

~

Two months have passed since that night and they were both slowly transitioning their relationship from platonic to romantic. 

Everything was going great until Irene received a phone call.

“ _Miss Bae Joohyun?_ ”

“yes, speaking” Irene responded to the unknown caller

“ _Ah, I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your father…he was involved in an accident_ ” 

“W-what?”

“ _It’s not looking good Miss Joohyun, I would suggest you come over here at the hospital immediately_ ”

~

Irene held on tightly to Byul’s hand as they sat and waited outside her father’s room. She was out of it, negative thoughts running through her head once again. She can’t bear to lose her father. Not like this. 

Byul, on the other hand, was worried. She has never seen Irene this spaced out before. Her body was here but her mind and soul was somewhere else. She feared if Irene’s father doesn’t survive this, Irene wouldn’t know how to cope with it.

But her worst fears turned into reality when the Doctor came out of the room and his face said it all.

A simple “ _I’m sorry…_ ” made Irene turn and wrap her arms around Byul. She broke down in tears not even registering the words the Doctor was saying. Byul gave the Doctor an apologetic look, he gave a small nod of acknowledgement and gave the couple time to process the information. 

They entered the room and Irene immediately rushed to hug her father’s lifeless body. 

Byul stood back and stayed by the foot of the bed. Giving Irene space and time to say goodbye to her father. 

Her eyes roamed and spotted a clipboard, she picked it up and read

_Time of Death 6:12 PM_

_Cause of Death: Lost of blood due to multiple stab wounds_

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She silently cursed the group of people who did this to Irene’s father whom she grew to call her second father as well. Of all the people they could’ve robbed they chose an innocent, sweet and caring man. 

Life was unfair. 

Byul turned her attention to Irene who was still sobbing whilst hugging her father. 

_Why is life this cruel and unfair to you, my love?_ she thought to herself as she recalled the time she met Irene a decade ago when her mother had left them.

~

As the weeks passed by and the season’s started to change, Irene’s mental state has slowly been deteriorating. 

It broke Byul’s heart to watch the warmth fade in those chocolate brown eyes she grew to love. She tried her best to be strong for Irene. Be there at any given moment whether it be early morning and late at midnight. 

But she wasn’t enough to be Irene’s saving grace this time. 

Irene had to stop going to classes and had to go through therapy.

_And for a moment, it worked._

Irene was slowly starting to smile again. Started to laugh again.

Oh how Byul missed those so much.

But it wouldn’t be long till Irene was back in her dark bubble, shutting everything and everyone out.

Including Byul.

Irene didn’t want to, but she couldn’t control it. For most parts, she felt guilty. Guilty because she can see that Byul was sad and she knew it was because of her. 

She also felt ashamed. 

Despite Byul telling her to take her time and not pressure herself, she couldn’t help but feel ashamed that she couldn’t pull her shit together.

She’s thankful for Byul because every time she was with the girl she felt somewhat lighter. 

Safer.

Safe from her own thoughts.

-

Irene went back to live in the house she grew up in, despite the horrible memories this house has brought her she still insisted on living there because, to her, this is the only place she made the most memories with her father. 

Byul also decided to stay with her for the meantime even though the house was almost an hour drive from their University. Irene has already pushed away all her friends and so she didn’t want Irene to be alone.

The couple were cuddled together on the sofa watching their favourite Netflix Series when Irene turned her attention to Byul who was focused on the television. 

“Baby…?” Irene sighed as she watched Byul turned to face her

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” 

Irene saw how Byul’s eyes were instantly filled with concern, making her feel guilty. So she looked away and bit her lip

“My mom called…”

“ _…what? what did she say?_ ” Byul tried to find Irene’s eyes but she wouldn’t make eye contact with her

“She found out about Dad and sent her condolences…” 

“ _and what did you say?_ ”

Irene paused for a moment because she knew how empathetic Byul can be. 

“I told her to fuck off and never speak to me ever again,” she said with a little more bite than she intended. She couldn’t help it, she hated her mother. As much as she didn’t want to she did. She blamed most of the misfortunes in her life on her mother. And as much as she says she forgives her, she knew in her heart that she never fully did nor does she think she ever will.

Byul sighed and took a moment to gather her thoughts. She knew that this was a sensitive subject for Irene however she also thought that she should’ve handled it differently. She was torn whether she should comfort the girl or reprimand her for her behaviour. 

Her mind chose the latter. 

“ _Rene, you should’ve talked to her more calmly. Maybe she just wanted to help…_ ”

“Help?? Byul are you kidding me?” Irene backed away from Byul, almost offended from what Byul just said “Where was she the last ten years? If she really wanted to help she should’ve called me up years ago!”

“ _I know but she’s still your mother…_ ”

Irene scoffed bitterly “Mother? I don’t have a mother”

_“Don’t you think there’s a reason why she reached out to you?…maybe she wants to reconcile_ ” Byul tried to reason, grasping at straws, she knew at this point Irene wasn’t gonna listen to her.

“Reconcile? Ha. Funny. Only took a dead man for her to call me” 

“ _Irene._ ”

“What?!” Irene shouted as she turned to face Byul again, she was seething. She wasn't angry at Byul per sé but just the thought of her mother right now makes her blood boil for reasons she can't explain.

“ _Don’t say that,_ ” Byul replied more sternly

“It’s the truth!” Irene shouted angrily as she stood up “How dare she suddenly appear back into my life just like that like nothing happened! As if she didn’t abandon her family to go start a new one”

“ _Ba—_ ” Byul tried to reach out to hold Irene’s hand but pushed her away

“No! you don’t understand my pain Byul! No one understands me! You think it’s that easy for me? Just because a decade has passed does not mean the pain is not there anymore because it is!”

Irene looked up in frustration while also trying to hold in the tears that were begging to fall from her eyes. Even though she was frustrated and angry she still didn’t want Byul to see her cry, not for the nth time this week. 

She’s tired of being a burden to her girlfriend

She took a deep breath and looked back at Byul once again

“You have to understand that even just hearing her voice again brought back all the pain I felt when I was just 12 years old. At this point in my life, I’ve accepted the fact that she was never gonna come back in my life ever again. So pardon my french when I say I don’t want to fucking speak to her, not now, not ever!” 

Irene stormed to her room and locked the door. She let herself fall apart and cried her heart out.

Irene wanted to get better for Byul and 

Byul wanted her love to be enough to help Irene heal her broken heart.

~

Reminiscing how they met, how their friendship progressed and flourished over the course of ten years brought such warmth and happiness to Byul despite their now bittersweet situation. She watched how Irene’s was lying on a hospital bed, wires and oxygen mask attached to her. She tried to find calmness in the way Irene was breathing steadily but as she roamed her eyes to the girl’s wrist she instantly felt a part of her heart ache. 

“Please, wake up,” Byul said in a faint whisper as she grabbed and held Irene’s hand, looking at her with teary-pleading eyes. “I love you, _please_ , wake up”

She kissed the back of Irene’s hand as she looked at the bedside table, a box of chocopie and a box of chocolate milk. 

_Chocolate will always make things better...or so she hoped and prayed._

~

_‘Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby_

_And I'll do my best to make it better_

_Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away_

_And if you’d let me stay, I’ll love all the hurt away’_

\- _Tell Me Where It Hurts by MYMP_ -

_~_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I chose an oak tree specifically because it symbolised strength and resistance :)  
> Please leave me some feedback, I'm still practising my skills to write stories so I'd appreciate some thoughts and all :> This post is also on AFF
> 
> BUT
> 
> //As always, Thank you for reading//
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @flesruoyesoohc


End file.
